


Consolation

by quinnfabs



Series: Friendship Writing Challenge [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2955920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinnfabs/pseuds/quinnfabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt helps Mercedes find solace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consolation

Mercedes knows that she is young, and has many, many more years to find true love. She’s been telling herself that for years, so when Sam came into her life she wasn’t quite expecting it. His enthusiasm to make other people smile was endearing, and she knew immediately that he was special. She’s beyond ecstatic, that she’s able to call him her first boyfriend and that he’ll be the guy she tells her grand-kids about when they prompt for old high school flames. She can’t be upset with the fact that he had to move when she knows that it was better for him and his family.

She is, however, upset that they didn’t get a real chance to be together. She can’t help but wonder how things might have been different if Sam was able to stay of the next year. She wonders if they would sing a duet at nationals, wonders if they would have lasted until then. 

She’s about to wallow in pity for the rest of the night when she hears her phone beep. “I’m outside your house” the text reads. She thinks about ignoring it, that maybe if she pretends she didn’t get it, she won’t have to open to door and deal with anyone today. Before she can even ponder the thought for any longer though, she hears loud knocking at her door. 

"Mercedes, I know you’re in there. Open the door." Kurt shouts, pounding against the door. "If not for me, at least open the door for the box of tater tots in my hand," he teases. 

She sighs, opening the door for her ridiculous best friend. “Hand over the tots.” she says with a grin.

He hands them off to her without a second thought, and mentions that he has all the ingredients for double chocolate chip cookies, her favorite. He moves easily into the kitchen and starts setting up, tells her that they’re going to spend the night making them. 

Mercedes knows that Kurt uses baking as a distraction when things get hard for him, a habit he picked up when he was young and was learning to deal with his mother’s passing away. She appreciates that he’s sharing this with her, that he’s there for her the best way he knows how. 

*** 

"I don’t think I can eat ever again," Mercedes mumbles into Kurt’s shoulder, once they’ve retired into her room, sitting against her bed’s headboard. He grins, and laughs quietly.

Mercedes chuckles when she hears Kurt’s laugh, but notices that he looks a little uneasy. When he says, “Cedes, you can talk to me, you know” she looks away, closes her eyes for a second. Kurt continues though, “I get it. Things have been…a little off between us lately. I know I got caught up with Blaine and Dalton for a while there, but you know that I love you right? That your happiness means so much to me?” 

She wants to cry, overwhelmed with the way Kurt’s looking at her. She responds quietly though, “I never blamed you for any of that, I understand when something is new and precious you do everything you can to hold onto it. I just don’t know what you want me to say.” She pauses briefly, sucks in a breath and carries on, “I had something with him that ended before it could begin, it just sucks.” 

Kurt stops to look at her for a second, before reaching over to hold her hand. “You told me once that pain was what made musical legends. That the loneliness they felt was just a stepping stone to making complex music.” His grip on her hand tightens for a moment before he continues, “You will achieve undeniable greatness, more than anyone knows. This sadness you feel is only temporary, this ache will pass and you will be stronger because of it.” 

She’s not sure what to say to that, so she moves her arms and leans into a hug, as tight as she can, hoping that Kurt understands how much his words mean to her. “Thank you,” she whispers. 

Kurt doesn’t feel the need to say anything, just hugs her back, proud that he knows someone as beautiful and courageous and confident as Mercedes.


End file.
